There exists in the field of securing cables, devices for gripping and anchoring a variety of cables to enclosures or structures. The conventional procedure for cable gripping devices involves a casing with a hollow conical-shaped wedge, wherein the wedge contains a threaded inner surface. Some devices additionally provide a spring held within the one end of the conical-shaped wedge. Together the spring and the threaded surface guide a cable through the device and grip the cable materials.
Various such cable gripping devices are currently available. However, such devices often have too many components. The multiplicity of components create confusion for the user. Further, such components are prone to be lost, misplaced or damaged, rendering the device useless. Such devices are also larger than necessary, requiring additional material to manufacture. Also, components of such devices are shaped in complicated designs for instance T-shaped cutouts, requiring added expense when manufacturing the components as well as increasing the possibility that components will not fit well. Additionally, with prior devices, dirt and moisture are prone to becoming trapped within such devices. This often leads to corrosion of the cables held within the devices. Furthermore, there are no devices to accommodate smaller sized cables with diameters such as small as 1/16 inch to ⅛ inch.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide a spring loaded and self-locking cable gripping apparatus that (1) is capable of securing a variety of cable materials, and particularly aircraft cable; (2) is simple to use for making length and tension adjustments; (3) is capable of being hidden in an enclosure with only a low profile cap being visible while minimizing the corrosion of the apparatus from the elements such as salt air and the like; (4) possesses sufficient strength because of the materials that make up the apparatus parts.
Further objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description.